Billyboy
Skills Billy considers himself fairly good at dueling with sharp objects, as he's lived to tell the tale after several of these fights took place, but not without his share of deep, jagged scars from each ordeal. He's also developed a slight talent of surviving on the streets alone or in a group of several others, because such knowledge was necessary for his own survival in the dystopian world he was born into. This includes building (and starting) fires, finding abandoned buildings to stay in overnight, and turning stray dogs into dinner meat. Thirdly, like any other Nadsat who freely enters a life of crime, he's very well at lying about any and all his activities, ranging from whose mailbox he knocked over to just who he attacked the night before. And lastly but most importantly, he certainly knows just how to ravage the well-off ladies of society and terrify them into never reporting it. What he's not very good at is hand-to-hand combat, as some of his worst enemies like to torment him with from time to time. In fact, it's been the one skill he never really managed to pick up during his time on the streets, thus gaining a lot of jeering and scorn from all other boys who did end up learning this skill. Add to this no knowledge of sweet-talking other people into giving him whatever he wants. His bad temper and rough attitude tend to ruin any possibility of this, especially when he might need it the most. Instead, he has to resort to some type of blackmail or threat to force information and/or supplies out of people. Outside of using his switchblade and other knives/shivs/etc, he has very limited knowledge of other handheld weapons, such as chains or straight razors. Even though he was born many decades into the future, he has absolutely zero training with firearms or other futuristic weaponry, as guns are technically illegal in his side of the world. Finally, as he was born without any sort of magical talent, he definitely has no idea how to fight such things, let alone use them if he were faced with a book of spells, a wand, and so on. To him, they would just be mere objects and either thrown into the trash or used to light a fire. Personality There are quite a few facets to Billy's personality, and all of them have to do with whoever he's dealing with at one particular moment. To some lonely, lost girl wandering the streets of dystopian London, he starts out as her best friend by promising to take her home, only to become her worst nightmare the moment he forces her into an alley and then forces himself into her. To some random member of the police force, he pretends to be a law-abiding citizen to their face, only to go and cause criminal havoc the moment they turn away from him. To some snotty passerby, he'll end up giving as good as he's getting, because he won't take bad behavior from anyone he doesn't know all that well. And to his worst enemy, be they just one person or several at once, he never thinks twice about giving them his full rage and grasp of the old ultraviolence, even if he loses such a battle in the end. However, there is a softer side to him, but only towards the people he truly deems worthy of it such as family and relatively close friends. Around them, he can be a somewhat loyal son, a protective big brother, or possibly even a foul-weather gang member that has no problems putting himself on the line if it means beating down whoever's trying to hurt them first. There is always the extremely rare chance that Billy just might give his heart to some disadvantaged young girl in the far future as well...but only if she never questions what he does for fun and survival, or better yet, does the exact same thing herself for similar reasons. Until such an extremely rare moment like this arises, though, it's no holds barred as to what Billy will do to get himself and his associates ahead of the rest. Appearance Billy might be on the tall side, but he's also a little bit too heavy than what might be normal for someone his age, coming in at 180 pounds or 12 stone, depending on which system of measurement is used. His disregard for regular cleanliness and proper grooming has resulted in him developing a messy head of black hair and a pudgy face almost always covered in prickly dark stubble. From the age of five onward, he's had a pair of dark gray eyes that almost appear black, and most often it's these black eyes that certain female victims see just before they're attacked and made to do things they never wanted to happen. And if the above isn't messy enough for the outside world, add to that several knife-scars, cigarette burns, and other signs of fighting/abuse he's sustained over a period of several years. He might be able to hide most of them underneath his clothing, but as soon as his sleeves or pants legs are rolled up, they're extremely hard to miss. The most noticeable of these would have to be the word 'Eunuch' sliced into his lower arm, although Billyboy won't yet tell the truth about how he received it. Relationships History Billyboy was born Gugliermo Antonelli in the poorest section of the East End of London, in an area known more for its red-light districts than its contribution to modern society. His earliest memories included making little ceiling decorations out of old newspaper, crushing the heads of the apartment rats with stones to gather meat for soup, and leaving as many crayon drawings as he could around the stairwells to 'pretty things up'. Under the erratic watch of his Em and the sometimes twisted punishments of her pimp, Jerome, little Gugliermo gradually developed an off-center sense of discipline, as he often received rewards for talking back to his mother, but received a good punch across the face if he did the same to Jerome. It was this behavior that earned him quite a few trips to the corner until his school days arrived, and also at least seven cigarette burns to shut him up in the meantime no thanks to Jerome himself. When other, slightly younger prostitutes became entered in Jerome's 'business', especially the ones with children younger than Gugliermo, he also ended up learning to fight his way around them to 'properly' earn his daily meals. By the time he was five and in kindergarten, it was clear that Gugliermo couldn't get along very well with the other children, stubbornly choosing to be by himself on purpose so that he could get the teacher's full attention and not have to fight anyone else for it. Any instances of having to find a partner soon ended in disaster, because the twisted 'training' he received under Jerome's punishments and Em's shifting interest guaranteed nothing but tantrums on Gugliermo's part and painful bruises for the would-be partners. However, despite the protests of the other kids and the complaints of their parents, whatever qualms these teachers had about such behavior in the beginning went away fast the moment Gugliermo proved that he could still learn and get high marks, and so after a few months, his early signs of being antisocial were quickly ignored. The other kids never forgot what he was capable of, however, and so to try and fight back, all they had to do was bring up his ragged appearance as well as what his Em did for a living, and they'd manage to drive him off after a few rounds of taunting. As such, ignored behavior only tends to grow with time, leading Gugliermo to re-apply his training in the confines of a place known as 'The Sink', a massive pit somewhere around the middle of the East End where stray dogs, cats, and other abandoned creatures of the city were left behind to forage for their food. There were many families in the old neighborhood that ended up finding their meat in this place, as the cost of butcher meat could sometimes rise as high as a weekly paycheck depending on the supply size that year. Such competition didn't faze Gugliermo all that much, though, as he'd begun to teach himself how to use a knife some time around his seventh birthday. In fact, when this opportunity was followed right behind with near-constant bullying at school and the secondary need for a cricket bat, cutting his way past pint-sized hunters in 'The Sink' became almost second nature to Gugliermo, as it provided him with a steady flow of meat and a method of paying back the kids that had bullied him before. *** By the time of his tenth birthday, however, the dynamic changed slightly in the Antonelli household with the arrival of a younger sister, Margarita. Because Gugliermo had trouble pronouncing such a name as well as his own, he shortened the first to Meggie and the second to Billy, thus making both a lot easier to say for the rest of his neighborhood as well as for himself. With this new identity in place, Billy, or as his Em sometimes called him, 'Billy-Boy', soon pitched in on helping to raise Meggie, be it feedings, changings, or taking the long walk to the corner store to haggle for some secondhand infant medicine. He also began hanging out with a boy from a neighboring apartment building, Leo, whom he started to learn a few new ways of 'having fun' such as knocking over mailboxes and throwing stones through windows. Because both of these activities took up a lot of patience and concentration, though, by the time Billy was 12, all he wanted was a night of peace and quiet without the sounds of shattering glass or screaming babies. He very nearly had such a night, too, at a special dance arranged by a few of the State Public Schools...that was, until a girl known as Abby Marshall showed up in front of him and insisted that he come and dance with her. Billy declined as politely as he could at first, only to face Abby's continued demands, whining, and even complaining that he cared more about listening to his heavy metal than he did about 'having a good time'. It was here that something in Billy's mind finally snapped, which caused him to push Abby onto the floor and attempt his very first rape upon her. Although a few good students and teachers made this attempt unsuccessful, the incident still earned Billy six months in his first corrective school...which also meant six months living under the same room with another juvenile delinquent that would end up changing Billy's life for the worse. Long story short, when Billy happened to pass by one of the corrective school dormitories and comment that Led Zeppelin played better than any old-time composer alive or dead, he ended up incurring the wrath of Alexander De Large, who took the comment as a direct insult against his favorite late composer Ludwig Von Beethoven. To pay Billy back for this, he enlisted a few other boys to hold him down just long enough to get the word 'Eunuch' carved into his arm, courtesy of Alex's very own trademark razorblade. Alex might have thought the matter settled after this, but for Billy, the fight was just beginning, because now he knew the meaning of a grudge. *** Five years later, after a long engagement with puberty and the birth of a baby brother, Liam, Billy lead a gang through the London underworld that consisted of himself and Leo, along with four other boys known as Joel, Nick, Toby, and Charlie to combat his nemesis and rival, who had also made up a gang of his own. Both gangs clashed in an abandoned theater when Billyboy attempted another rape of a local actress and model, Lydia Walker, out of which Alex's gang came out on top due to their knowledge of close combat and the effects of their freshly-taken drugged milk. As for the losers of the short battle, Billy and the other five members of his gang went straight to the State Hospital to heal from their various injuries given to them by Alex and company. It was from this hospital that Billy-Boy suddenly woke up by himself in the middle of a field at sundown, still with his left arm and right leg in their respective casts and no grasp of where he had turned up, or what had happened to his friends or family. What he does know are these two things--first, that he has to keep himself alive as usual, and second, that he has to fight off anyone who tries to end his life. Pandora History